Dark Paradise
by louvreangel
Summary: Bonnie is dead and Jeremy was the only one who knew about it until Damon found out. He said he is going to find a way to bring Bonnie back but he doesn't know why. "Maybe he actually cares?"... Rated T to be safe. (Written before watching 5x04)


**A/N:** _English is not my native tongue so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any._

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but this fanfiction. All rights go to CW, Julie Plec and L. J. Smith. _

**Summary:**_ Bonnie is dead and Jeremy was the only one who knew about it until Damon found out. He said he is going to find a way to bring Bonnie back but he doesn't know why. "Maybe he actually cares?"_

**A/N:**_ Inspired by Lana Del Rey's song Dark Paradise –you should totally listen to it. It's great! (:_

* * *

When she looked at her lifeless body lying on the cold hard ground, all she could say was "I'm dead". It hit her like a punch on the face and made her understand that everything she did was far more dangerous she thought. All her life suddenly passed from in front of her eyes. Her mother dying, her grandma dying, all that she sacrified for the life of Elena—her best friend. But now, it all seemed meaningless. No one had to die for Elena. _No one_. When she became a witch, she became the person who people remembered only on emergency situations. Nobody asked her how she felt because nobody cared. All they cared was the life of Elena Gilbert, the so-innocent girl who loved two vampires at the same time. On second thought, Elena was the start of all this mess. When she was involved with Stefan, she became a trouble magnet and that effected the lives of everyone beside her. That's why now it all seemed so stupid to Bonnie. Because she was dead and it would make no difference.

Then again she planned the whole thing, acted according to her plan and made one last spell for Jeremy to live. What she did was wrong, dangerous but who cared? She was dead, what could happen worse? And now everyone knew her as alive, on a vacation in Washington D.C.. No one wondered and no one really cared. She deserved a vacation, right? No, it wasn't that. She was just not needed at the moment. But when she was, everybody would start calling her again. Till then, she was just going to keep talking to Jeremy and stay dead. Though she had no idea what she would actually face on the other side. Because of all the dark spells she casted, the other witches were angry at her as hell. Despite having her grandma by her side, it was going to be a tough life on the other side for Bonnie Bennett without anyone knowing about it.

* * *

"What's… going on here?"

Damon's face went whiter than it already was as he heard Jeremy talking to a Bonnie who was not even there. Jeremy was looking at the wall, talking and smiling at who he called to be "Bonnie". The weird thing was he was not on the phone and Damon could only see Jeremy standing there, talking to himself.

When Jeremy heard Damon, he turned around to face him, searching for all the lies he could tell him quickly. He felt like he was this time really screwed.

"I… I am… Talking to myself." Was the only thing that came up to his mind.

Damon narrowed his eyes and moved closer to Jeremy.

"Oh_ reeeally_?"

Jeremy took a step back. "I miss her, man. I just…" His sentence was cut off when he found himself pinched to the wall behind him with Damon's hand squeezing his neck.

"Cut the crap, Gilbert. What the hell is going on here?"

Before Damon could say anything he found himself on the floor, having a massive headache that made him scream. But he also felt scared because he knew this pain very well. And only one witch he knew could do it.

"Bonnie?" he whispered, holding his head in his hands, feeling the pain growing bigger every second.

"Bonnie no! Stop!" Jeremy yelled and suddenly the pain was all gone.

Damon felt weird and speechless, not knowing what to say at all. Did Bonnie find a new spell that could teleport her soul to another place? Nope, too sci-fi for this situation.

Damon took a deep breath before talking. "Bonnie." Then he felt the presense of someone right in front of him, as if staring right into his eyes. He thrust a hand to the air, trying to feel anything. But it was all empty. Just pure air.

"Jeremy, is Bonnie dead?" he asked.

Jeremy sighed and sat on the chair, trying to relax himself. He screwed things up. He was not supposed to talk to Bonnie at places where he could be seen. But he did it and now Damon knew everything. He didn't even have to answer him. Everything was crystal clear.

"Yes but she wants it to keep it as a secret. Please, _do not_ tell anyone about this Damon. This was her last wish and I couldn't even keep it."

Damon looked up at Jeremy. "How did she die? When did this happen? Why don't_ I_ know?"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. "Why would _you_ know?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "_Because_ these types of things go through me first!"

Jeremy had no answer to give. It was true that when these kind of dark secrets appeared, Bonnie always would consult Damon first. Back in the day, when Bonnie was alive, they actually were a good team with Damon. Bonnie would never come and tell Jeremy these types of things. Deep down inside, Jeremy knew that Bonnie still saw him as Elena's little brother.

Bonnie noticed how upset Jeremy became so she touched his shoulder to get his attention back. "It's okay Jerr. Damon is not a threat. I don't think he will tell anyone if we do not want him to."

Jeremy nodded and looked at Damon. "She wants you not to tell anyone about this."

"Fine. But you have to explain everything." Damon said.

Jeremy sighed. "Bonnie actually died when she dropped the veil to the other side. But because all the ghosts were back on earth, you were able to see her. And when she closed it back, she… She with all others went back to the other side. But she did one last spell and made me return here permanently. Then she asked me not to tell anyone about this because everyone was finally happy and she didn't want to ruin it."

Damon went in front of the window and just stood there, said nothing. He was speechless. What was done was done so he could do nothing about it. He was no witch so he didn't have the power to bring Bonnie back. _That stupid witch was still thinking about us even when she was dying_, he thought as he stared out of the window with a blank expression on his face. He didn't know what to do. He had to tell Elena and Stefan about this. Then he suddenly remembered Silas killing Bonnie's dad. She probably knew about it too. God, he never felt so awful before.

"I gotta tell them, Bonnie. They deserve to know." He said as he turned around. He was not talking to Jeremy and he didn't know where exactly to look so he just choice a random spot to stare at while talking. "Elena, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Tyler… They are all your friends. They deserve to know that you are dead. Maybe we can find a way to bring you back?"

"She says she doesn't want anyone to know. She says that if they knew she was dead, it would ruin their lives again and they just started to get themselves together. She says you should respect her choices." Jeremy delivered Bonnie's sentences to Damon without skipping a word.

Damon closed his eyes as he tried to make a decision. It was hard to decide what to do. But Bonnie was right, he had to respect her choices.

"Okay, judgey. I won't tell anything to anyone. But someday you will have to tell them yourself. You cannot hide something like this for too long." He said and made his way to the door. Just when he opened it, he turned around once again to face someone who he couldn't see. "But I'm gonna find a way to bring you back Bonnie. You didn't deserve to die. Especially not for _us_." And he went just like that.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Would think this fanfiction work? I mean, I really would like to keep writing this. And I probably will keep writing this fanfiction but I'd like to use yours reviews as an inspiration. That's why pleaseeee leave a review! Thank you for reading so much and I hope you like it. **_

_**Xoxo Louvreangel**_


End file.
